


新兵营那点事（番外）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628





	新兵营那点事（番外）

结营前的那天晚上，结束训练后四个班围成一个大圈开始离别前最后的狂欢，毕竟从新兵营结业之后分配到哪个军事分部都说不定，更别说再在同一个班了。

玩闹结束之后便是各班班长轮番总结发言，金韩彬作为一班班长第一个上去总结。刚刚玩得狠，还带拿浇草坪的滋水枪来到处乱射，大伙几乎无一幸免都有些湿身。

金韩彬背着光站在中间，平日总是隐藏在军帽下的头发因水战而微潮被他往后捋成背头，露出棱角分明的脸庞，目光炯炯。那半湿的衣服本就贴身，再有腰带绑勒塑形，些许光亮从身后打来更是把他精瘦身材轮廓映得一清二楚。金知元就这么坐在对面看着金韩彬嘴一张一合说着什么，心思早已飞到九霄云外去了。

直到耳边涌来一阵阵掌声和欢呼，金知元才回过神来，忙不迭地也跟着鼓掌吹口哨。金韩彬又坐回他身边，比刚刚近了许多，近到金知元稍偏头就能闻到金韩彬头发上淡淡的香味。

稍前的想入非非让金知元有些口干舌燥，局促不安地双手后撑仰坐，拉远了与金韩彬的距离。金知元皱眉努了努鼻子，想要强行集中注意力听金振焕说了些什么，微撑在草地上的右手突然被拉起勾上身边人微凉的手指。金知元心下一惊，侧目看了眼金韩彬，金韩彬面上表情没什么波动，就像什么事都没发生似的，手藏在背后倒是动作不停。金知元感受着手指被人指尖暧昧地缠上，或是扣弄着指腹，或是下滑在指节掌心轻碾着，就只是和金韩彬玩玩手指也被撩得心痒痒。

金知元坐直了身往金韩彬身上靠了靠，本就不远的距离直接拉近到两人身体紧贴。金知元稍用力挣脱开金韩彬的手，把金韩彬衣摆从裤子里轻抽出来，而后探手在人腰上摸了把，效果可谓是立竿见影，几乎是瞬间金韩彬佝偻着的身体就僵直挺立了起来。像是料到金韩彬会躲避，金知元先他一步右手在衣服里扣住人腰，肩膀抵着人肩膀阻断了他往后缩的路。金韩彬前也不是后也不是，就这么僵着身体被扣在金知元怀里，只得任由金知元的手在他身上游走胡作非为。金知元更是得寸进尺，不满足于背上腰间，还将手卡着皮带顺入股间指尖轻刮磨蹭。

一个摸的正起劲一个被摸的正紧张自然都没有注意到发言顺序轮到了金知元。直到金振焕怒吼道“金知元你上不上来”，众人视线转到他们身上他们才反应过来。金知元急中生智抽出手捂着肚子喊道，

“啊不了不了，你们讲吧啊”

“我肚子疼，金韩彬借我一下”

接着在众人疑惑的眼神中拉着金韩彬起身匆匆离开。金韩彬囧得手脚蜷缩，甩开金知元就绕着操场走打算直接回宿舍。经过一棵大树时金韩彬猝不及防被人从后面拉住手用力一扯，紧接着就直接脸朝树给人直摔在树上。感觉到脸上似乎被粗糙的树皮剐蹭破了皮，金韩彬想回身骂人，两手手腕却被人死死扣在身后，而后腰间一松，手腕上被腰带圈圈缠上打了个结。金韩彬被困在树和金知元压近的身体之间，耳垂被人温热的口腔包裹着轻咬舔弄，后是金知元沙哑的呢喃泄入耳中，

“金韩彬上士，你这防身意识有待提高啊”

金韩彬给人整的又羞又恼，有些气急败坏，

“金知元你放开，我脸都给你蹭破了”

金知元似是不为所动，把金韩彬转了个身面向自己，大手轻车熟路探入衣摆，指尖顺着小腹轻滑向上直攻红缨揉搓起来，大腿也挤入人两腿间顶弄着金韩彬有些抬头之势的下身。随后凑近人脸上那被树干剐蹭得留下几道红痕嘬了几下，调笑道，

“蹭破了一会给你处理，现在关键是先解决当务之急”

而后撩起金韩彬的T恤翻过脑袋挂在肩脖上，从脖颈处轻吻一路向下，到了衣服能遮掩的地方就毫不含糊地嘬吸啃咬出青紫，还不忘重点照顾刚被玩的有些红肿的两抹缨红，舔弄嘬吸咧牙轻咬拉扯。金韩彬给弄得又疼又爽，激得鸡皮疙瘩起了一臂，手又被绑在身后没法掐点什么，双腿下意识夹紧金知元的腿蹭弄来缓解这种刺激感。金知元随即解掉了束缚着金韩彬手的腰带。

“金知元你属狗的吗你，要死啊”

“啊操，轻点”

金韩彬口嫌体正直本直，伸手拉下人裤链把早已高高立起的物件从底裤里解放出来轻轻抚弄，示意人可以进来。金知元也不做声，随即在金韩彬还没反应过来的时候把他皮带解开拉下，松松垮垮的迷彩裤要掉不掉挂在金韩彬半股间。金知元把裤子连带着底裤扯下至金韩彬大大腿处，大手抚上人大腿间轻轻摩挲着腿间私处的嫩肉，趁着缝隙把物件挤入在人双腿间模仿着性爱抽送，听着耳边金韩彬急促偶尔夹带几声呻吟的喘息，不由埋头在人肩脖处加快频率抽送且每下都重重与人下身相磨而过直抵后庭。没一会金知元突然被金韩彬一把拽起，直直迎上人布满情欲眼稍泛红的双眼。

“哈…”  
“金知元，你要不要进来？”

金知元愣了好一会，理解了好半天金韩彬的意思。一直以来金知元不清楚金韩彬对做爱什么看法，也就不敢轻举妄动，在一起好几年了也就小打小闹亲热一下，最多也就试过口交腿交，还从来没真正进去过。而现在金韩彬亲口说了出来，金知元没理由会拒绝。送到嘴边的肉不吃，不是人。只是…，

“我没带润滑剂”

金韩彬拉过金知元的手，有些面红耳赤，小声说道，

“那你闭眼，不许偷看”

金韩彬盯着金知元紧闭的双眼盯了半晌，以防他睁开眼睛还把另一只手覆上人眼。而后将金知元的手指含入口中吮吸打湿，一根，两根。眼前一片黑暗的金知元感受到指尖的濡湿，温热的口腔内柔软的舌尖轻触指头，舌头时不时卷起包裹舔弄着手指。金韩彬这么个弄法让金知元不得不想起某天给他口交的金韩彬，最后自己没忍住给射进人嘴里把人呛得干呕，嘴上勾着丝缕白浊两眼通红有些委屈地抬头看着自己的模样。

金知元越想越觉得燥热，下身涨的发疼。空余的手扯下人挡住自己眼睛的手，另一手上也不再那么任金韩彬摆弄，自己在人嘴里搅和了起来，惹得金韩彬呜咽作响，来不及吞咽下去的口水顺着金韩彬唇边流下。金知元也是不忍太过欺负金韩彬，把手指从人嘴里抽出直抵人后庭处，出乎意料摸到一大片面积的濡湿。金知元挑眉轻笑道，

“看来韩彬不仅上面很卖力润滑，下面也同样积极奋进”

金韩彬羞得满脸通红，低着头藏在金知元肩脖处，支支吾吾道，

“少啰嗦…哈…”  
“要进就赶紧进来…”

用手指进行大概扩张后，金知元将金韩彬两腿缠在腰间把人抱起抵在树上，柱头或轻或重地戳刺着小穴口。金知元听着金韩彬明显越发急促的轻喘，恶作剧心理更是发酵，稍使劲柱头好似无意微陷入穴中就被温热的内壁胶着着不放，而后又退出来，就是不直接进去。金韩彬正想开口说点什么，金知元突然间捅了进来，还没等金韩彬缓过劲来下身就大力抽动起来不停抽插顶弄。金韩彬堪堪掐着金知元的肩膀才勉强得以承受人冲撞，后穴在物件一次次贯穿中不自觉吸附收紧，快感激得金韩彬脚趾蜷缩，交叉在金知元腰上的双腿夹的更紧。

金知元擒住人口舌舔吻，下身也不忘卖力挺动，囊袋随着动作狠狠打在人臀瓣上发出羞耻的声响。物件撞击到内壁某处时金韩彬一下子软了腰，

“哈…！金知元！”  
“别…！啊……”

金知元立马反应过来，加大了频率抽插，每一下也重重碾过那点，激得金韩彬两眼发白马眼一酸射了出来。金知元也随后在高潮紧致收缩的小穴里交待了出来。

事后金知元将金韩彬放了下来，金韩彬腿软得不行，只得扶着他然后给两人都整理了一下着装。也就是这时候一束亮眼的手电筒光唰得打到他们身上——被巡操场的宋尹亨营长还有后头俩来跟营长交代工作的俩班长金振焕具晙会撞上了。

场面一度十分尴尬，还是金振焕反应得快，冲到金知元面前一个扫堂腿把金知元撂倒，从他手上扶过金韩彬，痛斥他，

“金知元你个堂堂上尉，居然和上士打架，把人打成这样！”

金知元和金韩彬面面相觑，具晙会紧随其上，

“就是啊，你平日里头欺负人就算了，居然还和人家打架，你看人这脸摔得！”

宋尹亨营长在俩班长一唱一和下似乎大概明白发生了什么——他的指导员平时欺负他的上士，还和他打架！

这是何等恶劣的行径！  
有伤组织团结精神！

“金知元上尉，金韩彬上士！”

“蹲马步，准备！”

在经受营长教育加体罚，金振焕具晙会嘲笑双重打击下，金韩彬整整两个月没让金知元进过宿舍门。

End.


End file.
